fawfulsaysyoutookthistoofarfandomcom-20200214-history
DIO
Introduction= in the anime. |-|History Early Life '(1867-1880) '''Phantom Blood '(1880-1889) But when he arrived at the Joestar Mansion, Jonathan greeted him and this infuriated Dio. He took out his aggression on Jonathan's dog, Danny. 'Stardust Crusaders '(1988-1989) '''Legacy Even though DIO never actually comes back after Stardust Crusaders, his impact is felt throughout the rest of the series and it is even arguable that he did more in death than he ever did while alive. Diamond is Unbreakable '(1999) '''Golden Wind (Vento Aureo) '(2001) 'Stone Ocean '(2011) |-|Powers and Abilities '''Human Vampire Stand User Over Heaven |-|Quotes Phantom Blood Stardust Crusaders Stone Ocean |-|Manga Phantom Blood Volume 1 - Dio the Invader-89.png Battle Tendency Stardust Crusaders D'arby the Gamer Volume 13 - D'arby the Gamer.png DIO's World Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-102.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-93.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-92.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-91.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-90.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-89.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-88.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-87.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-86.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-85.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-84.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-83.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-82.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-81.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-65.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-64.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-63.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-62.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-61.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-60.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-59.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-58.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-57.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-55.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-54.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-53.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-52.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-51.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-50.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-49.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-48.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-47.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-44.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-43.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-42.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-40.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-38.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-37.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-36.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-35.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-34.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-33.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-32.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-31.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-30.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-27.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-26.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-25.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-24.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-23.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-22.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-20.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-19.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-18.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-17.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-16.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-15.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-14.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-13.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-12.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-11.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-10.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-9.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-8.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-7.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-6.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-5.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-4.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-3.png Volume 15 - Dio's World (1)-2.png Diamond is Unbreakable Golden Wind (Vento Aureo) Volume 01 - Goodbye Morioh - Golden Heart-47.png Volume 01 - Goodbye Morioh - Golden Heart-46.png Volume 01 - Goodbye Morioh - Golden Heart-21.png Stone Ocean Volume 06 - Flash Flood Warning (1)-73.png Volume 06 - Flash Flood Warning (1)-72.png Volume 07 - Ultra Security Solitary-31.png Volume 07 - Ultra Security Solitary-30.png Volume 07 - Ultra Security Solitary-29.png Volume 11 - Head Out! Paradise Time-61.png Volume 11 - Head Out! Paradise Time-60.png Volume 11 - Head Out! Paradise Time-59.png Volume 11 - Head Out! Paradise Time-58.png Volume 11 - Head Out! Paradise Time (4)-51.png Volume 11 - Head Out! Paradise Time (4)-49.png Volume 11 - Head Out! Paradise Time (4)-48.png Volume 11 - Head Out! Paradise Time (4)-47.png Volume 11 - Head Out! Paradise Time (4)-38.png Volume 11 - Head Out! Paradise Time (4)-37.png Enrico meets Dio (1).png Enrico meets Dio (2).png Enrico meets Dio (3).png Volume 15 - Heavy Weather-85.png Volume 15 - Heavy Weather-69.png Phantom Blood IMG_4922.PNG IMG_4923.PNG IMG_4924.PNG IMG_4822.PNG IMG_4824.PNG IMG_4979.PNG IMG_4980.PNG IMG_4981.PNG IMG_4982.PNG IMG_4983.PNG IMG_4984.PNG IMG_4985.PNG IMG_4988.PNG IMG_4986.PNG IMG_4987.PNG IMG_5003.PNG IMG_4925.PNG IMG_4926.PNG IMG 5145.PNG IMG_5144.PNG IMG 5146.PNG IMG 5147.PNG IMG 5148.PNG IMG 5149.PNG IMG 5150.PNG IMG 5152.PNG IMG 5154.PNG IMG_5155.PNG IMG_5156.PNG IMG 5157.PNG IMG 5158.PNG IMG 5162.PNG IMG 5159.PNG IMG 5161.PNG IMG_5046.PNG IMG_5047.PNG IMG_5048.PNG IMG_4905.PNG IMG_4902.PNG IMG_4903.PNG IMG_4908.PNG IMG_4906.PNG IMG_4904.PNG IMG_4907.PNG IMG_4909.PNG IMG_4910.PNG IMG_4911.PNG IMG_4912.PNG IMG_4913.PNG Battle Tendency Stardust Crusaders IMG_5941.PNG IMG_5942.PNG IMG_5945.PNG IMG_5946.PNG IMG_5947.PNG IMG_5948.PNG IMG_5949.PNG IMG_5950.PNG IMG_5957.PNG IMG_4829 (1).PNG IMG_4830 (1).PNG IMG_4831 (1).PNG IMG_4832 (1).PNG Diamond is Unbreakable IMG_4820.PNG Golden Wind (Vento Aureo) IMG_4817 (1).PNG Video Games Heritage for the Future DioBrandot (1).gif DioBrandot (2).gif DioBrandot (3).gif DioBrandot (4).gif DioBrandot (5).gif DioBrandio (2).gif DioBrandio (1) (2).gif DioBrandio (1) (1).gif DioBrandon (8) (3).gif DioBrandon (8) (1).gif dio-walkb (2) (2) (1) (1).gif DioBrandon (8).gif DioBrandon (9).gif b.gif dio-walkb (2) (1).gif All-Star Battle ' '''Eyes of Heaven ' DioBrando JJBAEoH-0.png|Dio Brando Eoh DIO.png|DIO 92125 burned.png|C-Moon Heaven Ascension Dio.png|DIO, Gone to Heaven 'Jump Force ' '''Light Novels Over Heaven Jorge Joestar |-|Music Anime All-Star Battle Eyes of Heaven |-|Trivia=